Slovenia
Slovenia in OUPC is represented by Zala (Zlatka), a 17 year old female from Maribor. Her Reddit username is u/albretenstong. Being openly gay, her pairing with the Dutch representative (Netherlove) became fanon, and it is regarded as significant to the group's history for being its only popular lesbian ship, excluding humorous theoretical ships such as Latvia with Saudi Arabia, etc. Slovenia was represented by a 20-year old male named Domen from May 14 to May 29, but he quit due to his phone crashing as a result of the excessive amount of messages sent daily in the group. When Domen left, Zala joined, and this marked a turning point in the history of the group. Not only was it a milestone - as Zala became the 100th member to join the group chat - it also affected the group for weeks to come. Zala's entrance to the group brought smiles to the faces of many OUPC members (who very quickly grew to love her), and butthurtedness to the faces of many others, who got the honor to be roasted by her.When joining the group, Zala seemed like a standard user of the group, until she acclimatized herself and became good friends with the most lit members of the group, including the Netherlands, Sudan, Saudi Arabia, and later also Israel. Her connection with Israel seems to originate from the fact that Israel's thirst for the Latvian representative resembles the newer thirst of Slovenia for the Dutch representative's love. Despite only being 16 years old, Zala joins the representatives from Saudi Arabia, Portugal, etc. in making sexual jokes and generally making others feel uncomfortable around them... (In a good way). She is distinct from other members in the level of humor she presents and manifests in the group, and her improvisation skills during roasts are impeccable. An aspiring Cards Against Humanity player, Zala is known for her great record in online CAH games between OUPC members (which are usually won by Belgium, now that the Belizean representative left the group). Her sass, to many people's opinion, beats that of Queen Tammy's, and she is known to have the power to literally murder someone with words. Her presence in the OUPC Discord Channel draws attention to it, because literally everybody is always interested in being around her. There is an ongoing debate asks whether Slovenia is gayer than Albania, or Albania is gayer than Slovenia, but the ultimate answer is that Slovenia always wins - Simply because they are Slovenia (there are almost no exceptions. When the contest is who is the most heterosexual, this is where Slovenia always loses, and she is proud of it). Slovenia and Albania also have a friendship based on Slovenia's early recognition of the partially recognised state of Kosovo, which was represented by four different members who left for various reasons. Despite not living there, Zala is known for being triggered as soon as one pronounces the name of the city 'Dubrovnik' incorrectly. Although a quick look on the map of Europe would show that Dubrovnik is not even in Slovenia (the only thing that is in Slovenia is Lake Bled), Zala appears to be very attached to the city. Slovenia is a former admin of the WhatsApp chat, from the period of time after the dethroning of the original admin team (Jori, Fatima and Tammy). She often sends Yugoslavic memes, that are known to be dank as hell. For that reason, she holds the status of a goddess, sharing the throne with the the monarch from Saudi Arabia, the adorable princess from Latvia, and our undeniable mother-figure deity from Mauritania. OUPC Song Contest Slovenia did not take part in the inaugurating edition of OUPC Song Contest, and they are set to debut in the second edition, hosted in Wales, sending Bilbi with "Hvala za Vijolice". The song managed to edge in to the grand final, coming 6th in a field of 16. SF = Semi Final, TBA = To be anouced, AQ = Automatic Qualifier, NQ = Not QualifiedCategory:Countries in OUPC